IParty with Victorious
' iParty with Victorious' é um crossover de iCarly e Victorious juntos. Mas acontece em um episódio de iCarly. A estréia na Nickelodeon Brasil foi 13 de outubro. Enredo A "polonização cruzada" do episódio crossover das maiores séries da Nickelodeon (iCarly e Victorious) . Esta é a primeira vez que Dan Schneider está combinando todo o elenco de duas séries em um único episódio desde que começou a escrever roteiros para a televisão. Carly e Tori "começam como rivais, mais se unem para derrotar um inimigo em comum." Enquanto isso, Freddie e Robbie são chantageados por Beck e André para cantar em frente de uma platéia, enquanto Sam fica junto com Jade, Cat, e Trina. 'Curiosidades' *Ariana Grande revelou que Cat não vai falar o tempo todo durante o crossover. *Avan Jogia também disse algumas coisas sobre o crossover, como se ele estará em uma banheira de água quente com Jerry Trainor (iCarly, interpretando Spencer), Eric Lange (Victorious, interpretando Sikowitz), e Elizabeth Gillies (Victorious, interpretando Jade). E ele afirmou que vai ter convidados especiais no crossover. *Kenan Thompson está confirmado para fazer uma aparição especial no final do crossover. Também é dito que ambos os elencos de iCarly e Victorious irá realizar o estilo karaoke remixando duas canções de seu tema (mais conhecida agora como: Leave all to shine). Mary Scheer que interpreta a mãe de Freddie em iCarly pode ser convidado especial no crossover. Não está confirmado.Depois do lançamento houve sim a participação de Mary Scheer (mãe de Freddie), mas não no crossover. *"Isso envolve tanto a Carly e Tori e eles se tornam conscientes uns dos outros por causa de uma coincidencia de namorados, pois o namorado de Tori Vega é o mesmo de Carly Shay que conta uma mentira pra Carly onde todo mes ele tem que viajar para Los Angeles para ver seu pai, mais na verdade ele vai ver sua namorada Tori Vega.Carly por meio de uma foto que viu no SplashFace, onde seu namorado está com Tori Vega abraçado.Carly, Sam, Freddie,Gibby e Spancerforam para o crossover e viram sim que seu namorado era uma fraude.Ao encontrar Tori Vega ela conta a história e as duas vão e armam um vexame nacional, o namorado delasespera Tori no armário do zelador esperando seu beijo dos 100 dias.Lá Tori entra e elas entram com o Icarly revelando as fraudes que ele faz com suas namoradas.Ele passa um tremendo mico onde toda a USA viu e agora sabe de tudo. *O crossover especial entre iCarly e Victorious foi ao ar em 2011. *Isso só é contado como um episódio de iCarly, apesar de estar Victorious no crossover. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios sobre Tori Categoria:Episódios sobre Beck Categoria:Episódios sobre Jade Categoria:Episódios sobre Cat Categoria:Crossover Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25 Categoria:wiki Categoria:victorious Categoria:marai Categoria:justice Categoria:nick y love Categoria: ksndkdefckn Categoria:cbjsdhbcjds Categoria:dv Categoria:fd Categoria:vfv Categoria:fv Categoria:vfvfv Categoria:vvvvv Categoria:vvv Categoria:vvvv Categoria:vv Categoria:ddddd Categoria:ddd Categoria:dddd Categoria:dd Categoria:dddddddddddddddddd Categoria:ddddddddddddddddddddd Categoria:dddddddddddddddd Categoria:ddddddddddddddd Categoria:ddddddddddddddddddddddd Categoria:ddddddddddddddddd Categoria:dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd Categoria:wsssssssssssssss Categoria:sssssssssssssssss Categoria:ssssssssssssssd Categoria:weeeeeeeeeeeee Categoria:wwwwwwwwwwwwww Categoria:asw Categoria:ssdddddddddd Categoria:seddie Categoria:creddie Categoria:fuhrighr Categoria:gffvg Categoria:rfvgggggggggggg Categoria:rvgggr Categoria:grrrrrrrrrrrrrr Categoria:rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Categoria:TheSlap.com Categoria:Hollywood Arts Categoria:Episódios sobre Beck Categoria:Nick y love Categoria:Letras Categoria:Imagens de Jade West Categoria:Beck Categoria:Brilhante Vitória Categoria:Imagens de Cat Valentine Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Imagens de Trina Vega Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Tori Categoria:Tori quero que voce nmora o beck porque voceis vormom um casa perfeito sea jade descuber eu a acabo com voce.